


Your Left!  No Your Other Left!

by ragewerthers



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Tickling, Videogames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 20:58:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17885105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragewerthers/pseuds/ragewerthers
Summary: Noct needs to learn his rights and lefts and Prompto needs to learn the 'right' time when Noct should be 'left' alone.





	Your Left!  No Your Other Left!

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a prompt submitted by treya-barton.tumblr which was:
> 
> 'Don't lie to me.- Promptis'
> 
> I hope you enjoy them and their silliness! :D
> 
> You can also find me at: ragewerthers.tumblr

What had started as a quiet study session in Nocts apartment with his boyfriend had quickly devolved into a game fest once Ignis had left for the evening.

Honestly though, what was Noct supposed to do?!

On the one hand, algebra… on the other hand… “Tentacula Spectacular” the new space alien videogame where you could  _ literally _ play as a giant squid beast from planet Sarphanom.

Yeah… easy choice there.

“Your left, Noct!  No, your other left!!!” Prompto squeaked from beside him, pointing animatedly at the screen as another group of militia men rolled up to try and take down the squid beast Noctis had so lovingly named ‘Noctipus’.

“I see them!  Stop shouting or you’ll get Specs back here!” Noct shot back as his fingers flew across the controller, trying to use a combination tentacle slap and ink splat to get rid of the closest soldiers.

“Dude!  I wouldn’t have to shout if you knew the difference between right and left!” Prompto shot back, though his eyes were affixed to the screen as he watched Noct taking out one enemy after another.

“I know my rights and lefts!” the Prince grumbled as he chewed his bottom lip in concentration.

Prompto narrowed his eyes a bit at that, a smile playing across his lips as he decided to be a little shit.

“Noct!  On your right!”

Instantly the Squid beast turned left on the television before Noct corrected  him to the right, growling as Prompto started laughing.

“Don’t lie to me!  It’s difficult when you’re in the heat of battle to think of those things!” Noct whined as ‘Noctipus’ finished his devastation and started to head toward the nearest checkpoint.

Prompto was practically wheezing now as he got that particular comeback and had to wipe at his eyes.

“O-oh my gods!  That… that was so s-sad!” he giggled helplessly.  “Gladio will def need to hear about this!”

Noct instantly blanched and as soon as ‘Noctipus’ made it into the checkpoint save area he paused the game and flung himself at his boyfriend, Prompto only getting so far as another startled squeak before the room was instantly filled with hysterical laughter.

“You will not speak a word of what just happened to Gladio!  Understood?” Noct asked him with a shit eating grin as he straddled the poor gunners hips, his fingers tickling along the poor guys sides and ribs and watching as Prompto flailed uselessly.

“N-Nahahact!” he yelped before dissolving into heavier laughter as Nocts fingers found his stomach, the poor guy trying to curl up ineffectually as Noct continued his attack.

“What?  Not so tough now are ya?  Here, lets see how you do in battle!  I’m gonna go for the left side! Now the right!  Come on, Prom, can’t you think straight? Don’t you know your rights and lefts?” Noct teased as he would call out his next target, fingers tickling against Prompto’s left side, before instantly switching and going for his right ribs.

Prompto was a literal puddle of giggles at this point, hands flailing uselessly as his cheeks turned a lovely crimson colour.

“OKaAHahaY!  I- I gehEHEehet IT!” he squeaked as Nocts thumbs drilled into his hips, his laughter turning silent before Noct finally had mercy and stopped his attack.

The Prince let his wrists be caught easily now, a bright smile on his face as Prompto tried to catch his breath and calm his giggles.

“D-Dude… you’re a butt,” Prompto panted, though he too was still smiling.

Noct couldn’t help chuckling at that and ducked down to press a kiss against the gunners nose.

“Yeah, but you love me for it,” he teased, watching as Prompto instantly blushed up again from the sweet affection.

“That’s not fair!  You can’t just try to kill me and then be all sweet!” he groaned as Noct smiled more and peppered his partners face with a few more soft kisses, causing a new rush of giggles from the blonde for a whole other reason.

“All’s fair in love and war, Prom.  Now… let me get back to destroying the city and no more lying to me, okay?” he asked with a little poke to the others stomach, getting a soft squeak in reply.

“Okay, okay!  No more lies,” Prompto said lightly as Noct moved to get off of him and settle back on his side of the sofa.

“I’m still gonna tell Gladio though,” Prompto teased, instantly leaping off the sofa and running away as Noct gasped and threw his controller down on the sofa, all gameplay forgotten as he tried to chase down his boyfriend.

If Gladio found out that he couldn’t remember his rights and lefts in the heat of a videogame, gods knows how many more intense training sessions he’d try to fit into his schedule.

“You’re such an ass!” he called after his laughing boyfriend.

“Yeah, but you love me fo-....,”

He never got to finish that sentence as Noct threw a discarded pizza crust at him, using it as a means to warp strike tackle him to the floor and exact another dose of revenge!


End file.
